Ein letztes Bild
by Alucin
Summary: Seine verzweifelte Suche nach Gillmon entfremdet Takato von seinem Freund Jenrya immer mehr. Kann eine Zeichnung ihre Liebe retten? -- Leekato, Shounen-Ai!, Complete
1. Ein Traum

_DISCLAIMER: Nein, DIGIMON und alle seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern den Leuten von TOEI und BANDAI. Da ich hiermit aber sowieso kein Geld verdiene, denke ich, dass ich sie mir mal ganz kurz für diese kleine, unschuldige Geschichte ausleihen darf. ^_^_

_WARNING: Diese Geschichte enthält Shounen-Ai – Jeder, der davon nichts lesen will, sollte spätestens jetzt angewidert wegklicken und sich in eine dunkle Ecke verziehen._

~~

Regentropfen. Erst klopften nur ein paar gegen das Fensterglas, dann nahm das Prasseln gegen die Scheibe zu. Noch im Halbschlaf drehte sich der Junge um, drückte seinen Kopf mit den haselnussfarbenen Haaren wieder in das Kissen und schob die dünne, aber immer noch viel zu warme Decke von seinem Körper. 

„Schlaf weiter, Gillmon", murmelte er in das Kissen, „Es ist doch noch dunkel". Dann nahm sein Gesicht wieder einen entspannten, ja – zufriedenen, Ausdruck an: Takato Matsuda träumte. Er lächelte, schien glücklich zu sein mit der nächtlichen Welt um ihn herum. Während draußen der kühle Regen eines spätsommerlichen Gewitters an der Fensterscheibe hinunterlief, war es in seinem Traum so warm und angenehm. Die Zeit stand still. Er war eins mit seinem besten Freund, würde ihn nie wieder verlieren müssen... 

Der Sturm war vorübergezogen. Wie um der jäh anbrechenden Dämmerung Platz zu machen, verließen die dunklen Wolken den Himmel über West Shinjuku, wurden auseinander geweht um ihren Regen an anderer Stelle zu vergießen. 

Mit einem Mal war er wieder wach und mit ungewöhnlich geschärften Sinnen nahm er jetzt seine Umgebung wahr: Das gewohnte, pochende Geräusch der Tropfen war fast ganz verstummt. Dafür stolperten jetzt draußen zwischen den Pfützen die ersten müden Passanten ihren Weg zur Arbeit. Die vereinzelten Lichtstrahlen der dünn gesäten Laternen auf der anderen Straßenseite reichten gerade aus, um seine Augen von der Wirklichkeit zu überzeugen. Noch vor einer Minute hätte er geschworen Gillmon neben seinem Bett liegen zu sehen, doch jetzt kam ihm dies nur wie das Überbleibsel eines verblassenden Traumes vor.

Gillmon war nicht da, würde niemals wiederkommen – das wurde Takato nun wieder schmerzlich bewusst. Die Leere und die Einsamkeit in seinem Zimmer schnürten ihm fast den Hals zu und ließen ihn nicht wieder einschlafen. Wie eine ungeheure Last lag nun die Stille über ihm, weckte die Sehnsucht nach den fröhlichen Zeiten, die der Tamer und sein dinosaurierartiges Digimon miteinander verbracht hatten. Für eine Weile lag er einfach so da und spürte, wie eine Träne nach der anderen seine Wange hinunterlief. Er war allein – schrecklich allein!

„Ich will nicht länger allein sein!", mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Junge, streifte den verschwitzten Pyjama ab und suchte auf dem Boden des unaufgeräumten Zimmers nach seinen am Vortage verstreuten Kleidungsstücken. Heute würde er handeln! Viel zu lange hatte er gewartet, hatte sich eingeredet, alles wäre in Ordnung. Gillmon war sein Freund, sein bester Freund, so glaubte es Takato, und er würde ihn wiederfinden. 

Beim Einschalten des Lichtes kniff er die Augen zusammen und gähnte laut in die Stille des Raums. Das schien ihm angemessen, denn insgeheim erwartete er noch die Müdigkeit, mit der ihn sein um zwei Stunden Schlaf betrogener Körper strafen würde. Doch in diesem Moment dachte er an alles andere als an Schlaf. 

Schnell zog er ein zerknittertes Paket mit den Brötchen von gestern aus seinem Schulranzen, stopfte eines davon in den Mund und das andere wieder in die Tasche. Der Teig zwischen seinen Zähnen schmeckte alt und fad, kein Vergleich zu den frischen Brötchen, die seine Eltern heute früh wieder backen würden. Doch so lange durfte er nicht mehr warten. Es hatte auch Nachteile der Sohn einer Bäckerfamilie zu sein – Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er nicht seinen Eltern noch über den Weg laufen wollte! Wie zum Abschied sah er noch einmal zurück in sein Zimmer. Der Anblick von diesem unaufgeräumten Stück Alltag erinnerte ihn an den faden Geschmack in seinem Mund. Er musste hier raus! 

Mit der Hand auf dem Lichtschalter hielt er inne. Es war ein Bild in seinem Kopf, das ihn bewegungslos machte, eine Erinnerung an seine Zeit als Tamer. Wie viele Erinnerungen an damals waren doch schon verblasst! Sicherlich, er erinnerte sich noch an die vielen Kämpfe, aber die Aufregung jener Tage fühlte sich nunmehr wie ein Traum an: schön aber unwirklich. Doch warum sah er nun dieses eine Bild so deutlich vor sich? Seine Mutter, wie sie mit sorgenvollem Gesicht vor ihm stand, mit Augen, welche die Tränen kaum zurückhalten konnten. Nie wieder wollte er seinen Eltern Sorgen bereiten, er konnte jetzt nicht einfach gehen. 

„Eine Nachricht!", der Junge mit den braunen Haaren warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch. Dann flogen einige Schulhefter zur Seite und ließen einen kleinen, abgenutzten Notizblock zu Tage treten. Bemüht das Papier nicht zu bekrümeln, drückte er die gebundenen Blätter gegen die Wand und begann eine lange Abschiedsbotschaft auf die Rückseite zu schreiben.

„Baka!", strafte sich er sich mit ernster Stimme, „Du kannst ihnen doch nicht schreiben, warum du gehst! Sie würden es niemals verstehen." 

„Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht", widersprach ein anderer Takato in ihm. Er seufzte. Nein, die Nachricht musste kurz und harmlos wirken, schließlich wollte er seinen Eltern nicht noch mehr Angst machen. Schnell blätterte er um und kritzelte auf die nächste Seite:

‚Kaasan, Tousan, es tut mit leid, ich werde euch für eine Weile nicht im Laden helfen können. Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich bin bei Gillmon! Takato'

Obwohl er immer noch nicht ganz zufrieden war mit dieser Botschaft, steckte er Block und Stift in den Ranzen und schlich die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunter. Unten in der kleinen Bäckerei seiner Eltern erwartete ihn eine drückende Dunkelheit. Die erhitzte, von Mehlstaub durchsetzte Luft, die ganz und gar nicht so war wie die angenehme Wärme in seinem Traum, lastete schwer auf ihm, schien ihn festzuhalten. 

„Jetzt ist es also soweit." Zögernd griff er in seine Tasche, riss den Zettel mit der Nachricht aus dem Block und legte ihn deutlich sichtbar auf die staubige Theke. Die Kälte der schwindenden Nacht empfing ihn mit belebender Frische als er die Haustür öffnete. 

„Ich komme, Gillmon!", flüsterte der Junge, der nun hinaus in die morgendliche Stadt lief, der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen.


	2. Ein Bild

Wie doch die Morgensonne wärmte! Jenrya Lee fühlte die goldenen Strahlen in seinem Rücken, während er die Schultasche auf einer Schulter tragend die Straße entlang lief. Ein schönes Gefühl. Diese Leichtigkeit, die er jetzt verspürte, mit der er diesen Morgen schon erwacht war, das war eindeutig etwas Neues in seinem Leben. 

Lange Zeit hatte er so ein Gefühl nicht gekannt, hätte es vielleicht auch als Schwäche gesehen, mal nicht erwachsen, nicht unabhängig zu wirken. Er war froh, jetzt zusammen mit Takato in einer Klasse zu sein. Wie oft hatte es dieser Junge nur allein mit seinen braunen, immer freundlich leuchtenden Augen geschafft, ein Lächeln auf Lees Lippen zu zaubern! Auch jetzt lächelte er, freute sich einfach auf die Stunden, die sie zusammen verbringen würden. Mit Takato war der Schulweg ein Spatziergang und die Stunden zusammen im Klassenraum viel zu schnell vorbei. Diese Freundschaft, ja, sie war viel mehr, als er sich noch vor zwei Jahren hätte vorstellen können. 

In seiner Zeit als Tamer hatte er gelernt, wie wichtig Vertrauen war, sowohl zu Terriermon als auch zu seinen Freunden. Davor hatte er nie richtige Freundschaft gekannt, war immer distanziert und manchmal sogar gewalttätig zu anderen gewesen. War es das Vertrauen, das aus ihm einen anderen Menschen gemacht hatte? So wie Terriermon ihm die Bedeutung gezeigt hatte, auf jemanden zählen zu können, so war ihm durch Takato klar geworden, was Freundschaft bedeutet: Sich für jemanden zu öffnen, ihm beizustehen, wann immer es nötig sei.  

Nun war Terriermon nicht mehr da. Er hatte viel opfern müssen für das, was ihm wichtig war: Seine Freunde, die Eltern, ja die ganze Stadt, das alles hatte er geholfen zu retten. Jenrya schaute sich um. Der Verkehr auf der Hauptstraße hatte langsam zugenommen und Ströme von Passanten kamen über die große Kreuzung in West Shinjuku. So viele Menschen, jeder mit seinen eigenen Problemen, teilweise mit müden, auch mit gestressten Gesichtern. Jenrya lächelte noch immer. Niemand lächelte zurück. 

„Du siehst heute so anders aus, Onichan. Hast du etwas Schönes geträumt?", das hatte ihn seine kleine Schwester heute früh gefragt. Mit einem Tonfall, der mehr an den berühmten Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl erinnerte als an kindliche Neugier, hatte sie hinzugefügt: ‚Du holst doch heute wieder Takato von zuhause ab... Du magst ihn, nicht wahr?' 

Bei dieser Erinnerung blickte Lee mit einem beschämten Gesichtsausdruck auf den Gehweg, als befürchtete er hier auf der Straße erneut zu erröten. 

Ja, er mochte Takato und es war mehr als nur Freundschaft. Sicher, sie waren von Anfang an Freunde gewesen, gute Freunde sogar, aber spätestens als sie in eine Klasse gekommen waren, hatte er den Jungen mit den haselnussbraunen Haaren aus einem anderen Blickwinkel gesehen. 

Warum war es anders geworden? Warum musste er Takato immer nur ansehen, sehnte sich auch jetzt wieder nach seiner Nähe? Und dann war da noch dieser Traum, auch er war so ganz anders als die unschuldigen Phantasien die er zuvor erlebt hatte. Wie konnte nur etwas so schön sein, was eigentlich so beunruhigend sein müsste?

Jenrya lief schneller, fast so als wolle er das Klopfen seines Herzens einholen. Den gewohnten Weg bis zur Bäckerei der Matsudas waren seine Füße wie von selbst gegangen. Noch ein paar Schritte um ihn wieder zu sehen. Er würde einfach in der Tür stehen, die Schultasche auf dem Rücken und vielleicht sogar mit seiner Fliegerbrille auf dem Kopf. Und dazwischen würde er die zwei unschuldigen braunen Augen erblicken und einen lächelnden Mund, immer bereit über so vieles zu sprechen, bis auf jenes eine Gefühl, das selbst Jenrya nicht auszusprechen wagte. Bemüht nicht an das Pochen in seiner Brust oder an den Traum der letzten Nacht zu denken, würde Lee neben ihm gehen, es einfach nur genießen, bei ihm zu sein.

Mit einem einladenden ‚Ping' öffnete sich die automatische Tür der Bäckerei. Jenrya zögerte, kein Takato lächelte ihm entgegen, der Laden war menschenleer. Für einen Moment stand er einfach nur in der Tür, atmete den Duft von frischen Brötchen ein und wartete auf seinen Freund. Dann trat er einen Schritt vor, immer noch zögernd, als spürte er, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Ein weiteres ‚Ping', dann hatte sich die Tür hinter ihm wieder geschlossen. 

„Warten Sie bitte... ich k...komme gleich!", durchbrach es die Stille. 

„Frau Matsuda?", Jenrya konnte seine Unruhe nicht unterdrücken, in ihren Worten hatte Verzweiflung mitgeklungen. „Ich möchte Takato abholen", rief er in die Richtung aus der die Stimme von Takatos Mutter gekommen war. 

Schritte erschallten von der Treppe, dann erschien sie hinter einem Vorhang: Eine Frau Ende Dreißig, sie hatte sich die Bäckerschürze nur halb umgebunden, stand vor ihm. 

„Lee Jenrya... Ich habe bei euch angerufen, aber es hat niemand abgenommen."

„Meine Mutter bringt Shuichon zur Schule und ich wollte Takato... Ist Takato krank?"

Sie hob ihren Kopf, blickte direkt in das unwissende Gesicht vor sich. „Willst du mir sagen, dass du nicht weißt, wo mein Sohn ist?" In ihren Augen standen Tränen. Eine letzte Hoffnung in ihr war erloschen.

Dann erzählte sie mit nunmehr kraftloser Stimme, wie sie das Bett ihres Sohnes schon kalt vorgefunden, die Nummern seiner Freunde vergeblich gewählt hatte und dass nun sein Vater mit dem Auto nach ihm suchte. Zögernd zeigte sie Jenrya die kurze Abschiedsbotschaft.

Sie wartete bis er seine Augen von der Nachricht abwendete. 

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er weggelaufen ist." Bemüht ihre Verzweiflung zu unterdrücken fuhr sie fort: „Nicht nach dem, was vor zwei Jahren geschehen ist. Wie konnte er nur so etwas Dummes machen?" 

Jenrya antwortete nicht. Er blickte ihr nur in die Augen, diese sorgenvollen, aber klaren Augen, die ihn so sehr an die ihres Sohnes erinnerten. Was half es, wenn er ihr sagte, dass er genauso überrascht war, dass er geglaubt hatte, seinen Freund zu kennen?

In ihrem Blick war etwas, das ihm das Gefühl gab, für Takatos Verschwinden verantwortlich zu sein. So wie sie ihn ansah, schien sie zu erwarten, dass er ihren geliebten Sohn sogleich aus der Tasche ziehen würde. 

„Er hat in der letzten Zeit immer nur von dir geredet, Jenrya. Kein Wort über Gillmon", fügte sie hinzu, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen.

Lees Herz hatte sich verschlossen. Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es ihr weiter zuzuhören. Er wollte seinen Kopf abwenden, nicht mehr in diese traurigen Augen sehen müssen. Er wollte erst einmal verarbeiten, was er soeben gehört hatte, eine Zeit lang über seine Gefühle für Takato nachdenken. Ihr Blick ließ es nicht zu. Er hatte keine Zeit, das wusste er nun.

„Frau Matsuda", es war das Erste, was er sagte, seit sich ihre Augen getroffen hatten, „hat Takato sein Digivice mitgenommen?"

„Sein... was?" Ihr seltsamer Blick war verschwunden, nur Verwirrung stand in ihrem Gesicht.

„Ein kleines Gerät, er bewahrt es immer... Darf ich in seinem Zimmer nachsehen?"

Sie nickte. „Du kennst den Weg..."

Takatos Zimmer bot einen unaufgeräumten Anblick. Jenrya wusste nicht, ob Takato es so zurückgelassen oder seine Eltern nach etwas gesucht hatten. Bei seinem Weg zum Schreibtisch musste er über zahlreiche Hefter und Bücher steigen, Takatos Schultasche konnte er nirgends sehen. Ihr Inhalt war auf dem Boden verstreut, nur ein kläglicher Rest an Notizblättern und Heften lag noch gestapelt auf dem Tisch. Zielsicher öffnete er die oberste Schreibtischschublade, erwartete ein rotes Licht in einem goldenen Rund zu erblicken.

Takatos Digivice war das letzte der Tamer, das sein Leuchten behalten hatte. Nach und nach hatten alle anderen Kartenleser, die ursprünglich die Verbindung zwischen Tamer und Digimon ermöglichten, ihre Funktion eingestellt. 

Damals hatte Jenrya diese Besonderheit seinem Vater zeigen wollen, doch Takato hatte ihm nur geantwortet: „Was soll daran besonderes sein? Solange ich fest daran glaube, Gillmon wiederzusehen, wird es leuchten und irgendwann wird es mich zu ihm führen." 

Er hatte es akzeptiert, vielleicht auch nur, weil ihn Takatos braune Augen so hoffnungsvoll angeschaut hatten. Er hatte nicht das Vertrauen seines Freundes, die digitale Welt irgendwann wiederzusehen – nicht nach allem, was ihm sein Vater über die Gesetze dieser Dimension erzählt hatte.

Jetzt verstand er Takatos Worte besser. Seine Hoffnung hatte sein Digivice und damit auch seine Verbindung zu Gillmon am Leben erhalten, auch wenn er lange Zeit nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatte. Irgendwann hatte sein Freund eine Möglichkeit gefunden, in die Digiwelt zurückzukehren und nun hatte er seinen Plan in die Tat umgesetzt. Sein Digivice war nicht mehr da.

Jenrya ballte eine Faust und schlug auf den Tisch. Jetzt war alles umsonst. Takato hatte sich für Gillmon entschieden, hatte ihn und alle seine Freunde allein gelassen. Vielleicht hatte seine Mutter Recht, vielleicht war er wirklich Schuld am Verschwinden ihres Sohnes. Das letzte Jahr war er so oft mit ihm zusammen gewesen aber in keinem Moment hatte er geahnt, was Takato wirklich beschäftigte, was an ihm gezehrt hatte für so lange Zeit. Hatte er sich denn wirklich eingebildet, diesen Jungen zu kennen? Ihn zu lieben? Geliebt zu werden? 

„Er hat in der letzten Zeit immer nur von dir geredet, Jenrya. Kein Wort über Gillmon", schallte es in seinem Kopf. 

Seine Faust entspannte sich. Jetzt erst spürte er, was er die ganze Zeit noch in der Hand gehalten hatte: Takatos Nachricht. Er faltete das zerknüllte Blatt Papier auseinander. Die in der Eile notierten Wörter waren verwischt, kaum lesbar. Doch da war noch etwas Anderes. Auf der Rückseite des Notizzettels erblickte er eine kleine, nun ebenfalls verschmierte Zeichnung. Takato musste sie gemalt haben, irgendwann bevor er diese Abschiedsbotschaft verfasst hatte. 

Zuerst konnte er nicht glauben, was er sah, dann lächelte er. Das auf dem Papier war er selbst! Es war ein Bild aus ihrer Zeit als Tamer, jedoch keines, was Takato ihm je gezeigt hatte. Jenrya staunte. Alles war mit so viel Liebe gezeichnet worden: sein Gesicht, der lächelnde Mund und seine damals noch knabenhaften Schultern. Ja, Takato hatte ihn mit bloßem Oberkörper gemalt, die feinen Bleistiftlinien endeten bei seiner Taille. 

„Und, hast du etwas gefunden?" Frau Matsuda lehnte an der Tür, Jenrya hatte ihr Kommen nicht gehört. Reflexartig verbarg er das Blatt hinter seinem Rücken, er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Zeichnung schon gesehen hatte. Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf. 

„Aber hat er dir denn nicht gesagt, wo er sein Gerät aufbewahrt? Ihr wart doch in den letzten Wochen so oft zusammen. Ich glaube, er mag dich sehr..."

Wieder spürte er den Zettel in seiner Hand, von ihm schien eine besondere Kraft auszugehen. „Ja, wir sind Freunde", sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und stand auf, „und ich werde ihn finden!" 

In diesem Moment drang ein gleißender Lichtstrahl aus seiner Hose. Geblendet hielt er sich eine Hand vor die Augen während er ein kleines Gerät aus seiner Tasche zog. Nach dem Abebben des Lichts erkannte er eine rote Kompassnadel in einem blauen Rund. Sein Digivice war wieder erwacht und wies ihm den Weg! Er hatte die Verbindung zu seinem Freund die ganze Zeit bei sich getragen. Jenrya Lee wusste, was nun zu tun war.


	3. Eine Träne

Putz bröckelte von der niedrigen Betondecke als Takato die Pforte aus Eisen hinter sich schloss. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das verrostete Gitter, und schienen den kleinen Raum, in dem er nun stand, aus einer zweijährigen Dunkelheit wiederzuerwecken. Das Licht fiel auf den staubigen Boden und verlor sich in einem dunklen Erdloch, das in die hintere Wand des Raumes gegraben war. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, das Schloss auszuwechseln oder das Loch in der Wand zu schließen, alles hier schien wirklich unberührt. Wie heute hatte Takato vor zwei Jahren hier am Eingang der Höhle gestanden, mit der Schulmappe auf dem Rücken und der Morgensonne im Nacken. Nichts hatte sich verändert.

Alle außer ihm hatten Gillmons Versteck, dieses letzte Portal zur Digiwelt, vergessen. Was wäre wohl geschehen, hätte er dieses Geheimnis, das ihm damals von den Digignomen offenbart worden war, nicht für sich behalten? Irgendwann hätte es Yamaki erfahren und hätte er nicht gehandelt, wäre ein anderer Regierungsbeauftragter an seine Stelle getreten. Er meidete Yamaki seit dieser Zeit, obwohl dieser ihn zu mögen schien, und er redete mit niemandem mehr über Digimon, der in der Lage war, ihn endgültig von seinem Partner zu trennen. 

Es war gut so, dass alle dachten, die Digiwelt wäre endgültig von dieser getrennt worden. Natürlich tat es ihm weh, seinen Freunden nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu dürfen aber irgendwann würde er das tun, irgendwann, wenn er einen Weg gefunden hatte, für immer mit den Digimon zusammenleben zu können. 

Takato schritt auf das Tor zu. Beim Loch an der Rückwand des Raumes angekommen, beugte er sich in die Dunkelheit. Ein paar Meter entfernt, doch keineswegs am Ende der Höhle, nahm er ein diffuses Farbenspiel war, als würden alle Farben des Regenbogens darum wetteifern, die Leuchtenste von ihnen zu sein. Das Portal! 

Früher hatte er ein wenig Angst gehabt, sich in diesen Regenbogen zu werfen. Einmal darin eingetaucht, würde er fallen, immerfort fallen, bis es weder Schwerkraft noch Materie mehr gäbe und sein Gehirn ganz einfach bewusstlos würde, unfähig das Fehlen solcher Konstanten zu verarbeiten. Beim ersten, beim einzigen Mal zuvor war es so passiert. Nach einem scheinbar unendlich langen Flug und wirren, zusammenhangslosen Träumen war er aufgewacht in einer Welt, in der sein Körper nur ein Abbild war, in der er weder Hunger noch Durst verspürte. 

Eines hatte sich seit damals geändert: Jetzt kannte er keine Angst mehr, die Sehnsucht nach seinen Partner würde ihm den Mut geben, durch das Portal zu gehen, nicht wissend, ob er jemals zurückkehren könnte. Heute würde er Gillmon wiedersehen!

Kurz bevor er den Sprung in die Höhle wagen wollte, geschah etwas, das ihn innehalten ließ: Sein Magen knurrte. Takato musste lächeln – Noch war er nicht in der Digiwelt! Also streifte er die Schulmappe von seinem Rücken und setzte sich auf die Kante des Durchbruchs. Dies würde seine letzte Mahlzeit für lange Zeit sein. Als er seine Tasche öffnete um nach einer Papiertüte mit der Aufschrift ‚Bäckerei Matsuda' zu suchen, fiel plötzlich sein Notizblock hinaus auf den staubigen Höhlenboden. Er hatte ihn ganz nach oben gepackt, als er vorhin die Abschiedsbotschaft herausgerissen hatte. Nachdem er die Tüte gefunden und sein letztes Brötchen in den Mund gesteckt hatte, nahm er den Block in die Hand und schüttelte den Sand heraus. 

Die gebundenen Seiten waren schon fast vergilbt, der Pappdeckel nach der letzten Seite fehlte. Jetzt erst stellte er fest, dass er heute früh die Rückseite des Blocks beschrieben hatte. Takatos Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, welchen Notizblock er gerade in den Händen hielt. Die ersten Seiten waren herausgerissen und nachträglich mit Klebestreifen wieder befestigt worden. Sie alle zeigten die ihm so vertrauten, mit rotem und schwarzem Filzstift gemalten Bilder: Gillmon von vorne, von der Seite, seine einzelnen Körperteile im Detail und die dazugehörigen Maße.

Gillmon war nicht auf dem Reißbrett entstanden, nicht von einem Programmierer wie ein Spielzeug zusammengebastelt worden. Er war in Takatos Phantasie geboren worden, als ihn sein Tamer vor zweieinhalb Jahren auf diesen Notizblock gezeichnet hatte und durch das Wohlwollen der Digignome war er zum Leben erwacht.

Staunend blätterte Takato durch die Seiten, wunderte sich, wie lebendig diese Bilder doch noch in seinen Erinnerungen waren. Beim Studieren der Notizen und Maße stutzte er. War Gillmon nicht größer gewesen? Mit prüfendem Blick stand er auf und schätzte die Höhe an seinem Körper ab. Aber natürlich, er war doch in der Zwischenzeit gewachsen! 

Wieder beugte er sich nach vorn in die Höhle. 

„Da hast du aber ganz schön gebuddelt, Gillmon!", kicherte er. 

Jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er damals auf seinem Block gar nicht geschrieben hatte, dass Gillmon so gut graben konnte. So viele Dinge hatte er in seiner Phantasie gar nicht berücksichtigt, Gillmon war mehr als nur ein paar Daten! Schnell zog er sein Digivice aus der Hosentasche und machte eine Bewegung, als wollte er eine Karte hindurchziehen: 

„Card Slash! ... Stahlbohr...ahh!"

Er hatte sich ein wenig zu weit hinausgelehnt. Mit seinem Digivice in der einen und dem Block in der anderen Hand stürzte er von der Kante und fiel mit dem Gesicht voran in den Staub. Mehre Steine waren aus dem Mauervorsprung gebrochen und hatten Takato ins Taumeln gebracht. Als er die Augen öffnete, wollte er nicht glauben, was er sah. Der alte Notizblock war nun endgültig zerfetzt. Die einzelnen Seiten lagen verstreut auf dem abfallenden Höhlenboden, sein Digivice war nirgends zu sehen.

Alles, was er noch in der Hand hielt, war ein einziges Blatt. Ein Gesicht bedeckt von Staub lächelte ihm darauf entgegen. 

„Du bist mir also noch geblieben...", flüsterte Takato als er mit der Hand über das Papier wischte. „...Juri." Eine Träne kullerte an seiner Wange hinunter und landete auf ihrer Stirn. Das Papier saugte den Tropfen auf, wurde durchsichtig und verschwommen konnte er auf der anderen Seite seine Handschrift erkennen. Es war die letzte Seite des Blocks, die ihm noch geblieben war, jene lange Abschiedsbotschaft, die er heute früh geschrieben hatte. 

‚Kaasan, Tousan', las erst in der ersten Zeile ‚Wenn ihr diese Nachricht lest, werde ich nicht mehr bei euch sein. Ihr tragt keine Schuld für das, was ich heute getan habe. Bitte, habt keine Angst um mich, denn auch ich habe keine Angst. Ihr habt mich immer beschützt und dafür bin ich euch dankbar. Doch hätte ich euch gesagt, was ich vorhabe, dann hättet ihr mich nicht gehen lassen.

Vor zwei Jahren war es Gillmon, der mich immer beschützt hat. Ich weiß, ihr habt immer versucht mir gute Eltern zu sein, ihr habt mir immer das Gefühl gegeben, geliebt zu werden. Aber ihr konntet mir nicht die Sehnsucht nach Gillmon nehmen. Jetzt bin ich wieder bei ihm' Takato musste kurz innehalten, blickte noch einmal in das Farbenspiel wenige Meter vor ihm, dann las er weiter. 

‚Vielleicht versteht ihr die Gründe nicht, warum ich so plötzlich gegangen bin. Vielleicht wisst ihr nicht, dass Gillmon nicht mein einziger Verlust war. Ihr habt mir immer gesagt, es gäbe auch noch so viel Schönes in dieser Welt, solche Dinge wie die Liebe. Aber das Mädchen, für das ich einmal etwas empfunden habe, ist heute von mir noch weiter entfernt als Gillmon...' 

Hier hatte Takato an diesem Morgen nicht weiter geschrieben, hatte nicht den Mut aufgebracht, seinen Eltern die Wahrheit zu erzählen, die Wahrheit über Gillmon, über Juri und die Wahrheit über Lee. Nun saß er hier in dieser Höhle und seine Tränen tropften auf das vergilbte Papier. Wenige Schritte vor ihm glitzerten die Farben des Regenbogens, schienen ihn in eine andere, eine bessere Welt locken zu wollen.

„Juri, es tut mir leid...", schluchzte er und legte das Blatt wieder in den Staub. Dann versuchte er aufzustehen, doch die Höhle war nicht hoch genug, fast stieß er sich den Kopf an der niedrigen Decke. Also kroch er auf den Knien durch den Sand, suchte in der Dämmerung nach einem anderen Bild, einem anderen lächelnden Gesicht, das ihm soviel bedeutete. Ein Blatt nach dem anderen las er vom Boden auf, doch das Bild, was er suchte, war nicht darunter. Mühsam versuchte er an das Letzte von ihnen heranzukommen, es war in eine Spalte gefallen, wenige Zentimeter vom leuchtenden Portal entfernt. Er streckte seinen Arm aus, seine Finger berührten den hellen Schein des Regenbogens, glitten hindurch und erreichten endlich das Bild. Es war nicht schwer, den Arm wieder hinauszuziehen, aber als er das Blatt vor sich sah, da war es leer.

Eine neue Woge von Tränen überrollte Takato. Er schien nicht mehr die Kraft zu haben um aufzustehen, also blieb er auf der Erde sitzen, das Portal war nur einen Schritt von ihm entfernt.

„Ich bin so allein. Was hält mich noch hier?", wimmerte er in der Dunkelheit, nur seine Tränen reflektierten die Strahlen des Regenbogens. Dann herrschte Stille in der Dämmerung der Höhle.


	4. Ein Geständnis

Der Park! Hierhin also hatte sein Digivice Jenrya geführt. Die rote Kompassnadel, die das kleine Gerät projizierte, zeigte seit Minuten starr in dieselbe Richtung, während Lee den einsamen Weg durch den morgendlichen Stadtpark lief.  Wasser spritzte an seine Hose, als er durch die unzähligen Pfützen rannte, die das Gewitter in der Nacht verteilt hatte. Der Boden war aufgeweicht und war zusammen mit dem ersten gefallenen Laub dieses anbrechenden Herbstes eine matschige Verbindung eingegangen.

Jenrya Lee schwitzte. Er spürte wie das Sonnenlicht abwechselnd zwischen den langen Schatten der Bäume hindurch auf sein Gesicht fiel, so dass es beim Laufen ein ständiges Flackern ergab, er nahm wahr wie das feuchte Laub an seinen Schuhen klebte und spürte wie sein Herz in der Brust hämmerte. Er war Kampfsportler, kein Ausdauerläufer! Sein Blick war fest auf sein Digivice gerichtet, das ihm den Weg wies. So lief er immer geradeaus, achtete nicht auf den Weg oder auf die Pfützen. Jenrya versuchte nur auf sein Herz zu hören, seine Schuldgefühle für einen Moment zu vergessen. 

Wie lange war Takato nun schon da draußen? Hatte er zu lange gezögert, war es nicht unwichtig ob Takato ihn liebte oder nicht? Er musste ihn finden, er konnte nicht zulassen, ihn gerade jetzt zu verlieren. Monatelang war Jenrya im siebten Himmel gewesen, hatte Takatos Zeichen nicht bemerkt, und nun war dieser Junge dabei eine große Dummheit zu machen. 

Die virtuelle Nadel schlug wieder aus. Jenrya blickte um sich, er war ganz in der Nähe von Gillmons Versteck. Mit einem Mal verschwand sie, erschien wieder und drehte sich wild im Kreis. Ein rotes Blinken wurde von seinen Augen reflektiert, als er ungläubig auf sein Gerät starrte. ‚Ich bin bei Gillmon', er erinnerte sich an Takatos Botschaft. Bei Gillmon! Er geht durch das Tor in Gillmons Versteck! Immer wieder durchfuhr ihn dieser Gedanke.

„Takato! Nicht!", schrie er, doch die Kompassnadel auf seinem Bildschirm war schon verschwunden. Dreißig Sekunden später hatte er die Treppe erreicht. Viele Stufen über sich sah er den Eingang zur Höhle, die Gittertür war nur angelehnt. Die dritte Stufe! Er nahm die Treppenstufen doppelt, bekam Seitenstiche, doch er lief weiter. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Er glaubte Takato vor sich zu sehen, wie er sich noch einmal suchend umschaute, dann einen Schritt nach vorne machte und aus seinen Augen verschwand. Die vorletzte Stufe! Wieder spürte er matschiges Laub unter seinen Schuhen, doch diesmal verlor sein rechter Fuß den Halt und rutschte weg. Sein Bein traf die Kante der letzten Stufe, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versuchte er sich abzustützen aber auch seine Hände glitten weg und er lag nun ausgestreckt in einer Pfütze vor der Pforte.

„Takato, ich bin hier", seine Stimme hatte an Kraft verloren, „warte auf mich!" Für einen Moment unfähig sich zu bewegen, spähte er in den Raum vor sich. Takato war nicht zu sehen. 

Später erinnerte sich Jenrya nicht mehr, wie er es bis in die Höhle geschafft hatte, wie er ungläubig nach unten geschaut und Takatos wuscheligen Haare wenige Meter entfernt erblickt hatte. 

„Takato, was machst du denn da?", rief er ihm zu, seine Stimme war jetzt ruhig und ernst. Dennoch kamen ihm vor Erleichterung die Tränen, als der Junge da unten den Kopf zu ihm drehte und ihn mit seinen großen braunen Augen ansah. Takato schien auch geweint zu haben, sein Gesicht sah müde und traurig aus. 

„Jenrya? Wie kommst du denn hier her?" Wie jemand, der aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwacht, sah er jetzt seinen Freund an. 

„Ich habe dich gesucht, Takato, deine Eltern haben sich schon Sorgen gemacht. Hier, nimm meine Hand!" Jenrya beugte sich in die Tiefe und streckte seinen Arm nach ihm aus. Er spürte einen heißen Schmerz in seinem Bein.  

„Nein, bitte, bringe mich nicht zu ihnen zurück!" Unsicher wich Takato ein Stück zurück, sofern das in der Enge der Höhle möglich war. „Ich gehe zu Gillmon und du kannst mich nicht davon abhalten." Demonstrativ rückte er noch ein Stück näher an das Portal, musste sich dabei aber an der abbröckelnden Höhlenwand festhalten, der Untergrund war steiler geworden.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen, Takato", Jenryas Stimme blieb ruhig, „wenn du springst, springe ich auch!"

Die Augen seines Freundes weiteten sich, damit schien er nicht gerechnet zu haben. „Aber... du weißt nicht, ob du jemals zurückkehren kannst. Dein Vater hat doch damals gesagt, die Chancen es noch einmal mit einer Arche zu schaffen, wären gleich Null!"

In diesem Moment fühlte Jenrya, wie sehr er doch diesen Jungen liebte. Vielleicht hatte er ihn bis heute nicht richtig gekannt, vielleicht hatte er sich sogar darin geirrt, von ihm geliebt zu werden, aber was spielten diese Fragen, die er sich an diesem Morgen gestellt hatte, jetzt noch für eine Rolle? Er blickte jetzt einfach in Takatos Augen, sah die Tränen aber auch den Mut in ihnen, allein in eine so gefährliche Welt zu gehen, und er wusste, dass er ihn liebte. Mit einem Lächeln streckte er erneut seine Hand nach ihm aus.

„Aber Takato, weißt du denn nicht, wie viel du mir bedeutest? Ich könnte doch nie meinen besten Freund alleine gehen lassen. Mir ist es egal, ob ich je wieder zurückkehren könnte, nur bei dir zu sein ist mir wichtig", er machte eine kurze Pause und sein Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen, „Aber zusammen mit dir wäre ich doch lieber in dieser Welt. Also komm, nimm meine Hand!"

Auch Takato lächelte nun. Vielleicht hatte er in diesem Moment bemerkt, dass es jemanden gab, der ihn liebte, vielleicht hatte er Gillmon auch für einen Augenblick vergessen. Nun streckte auch er seine Hand aus, nur Zentimeter trennten seine von Jenryas Fingern. Wieder stützte er sich an der Höhlenwand ab, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und stemmte sich seinem Freund entgegen. Sand rieselte den geneigten Schacht herunter, verschwand im Portal.

Jenrya hatte es schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Der Tag, an dem sie vor Jahren ihre Reise in die Digiwelt angetreten hatten, war für ihn nur noch ein dunkles Fragment in seiner Erinnerung. Trotzdem wunderte er sich, schaute mit sorgenvoller Miene in das Farbenspiel. War das Portal damals nicht kleiner, nicht viel weiter entfernt vom Eingang der Höhle gewesen?

Er hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn mit einem plötzlich Knacken hatte sich ein Riss unterhalb des Portals gebildet und beängstigend große Erdmassen rutschen in die Leere. Ein weiteres Knacken, diesmal ertönte es über ihm. 

„Die Höhle stürzt ein! Takato!", seine Stimme überschlug sich, „Schnell, nimm meine Hand!" Noch immer konnte er Takatos Finger nicht spüren. Mit einem Satz warf er sich auf den Boden, sein Unterschenkel schmerzte ununterbrochen.

„Takato!", schrie er ein letztes Mal, dann war Höhle vor ihm verschwunden. Was nun an ihre Stelle getreten war, schien so unbegreiflich, dass Jenrya Augen sich nicht an den Anblick gewöhnen wollten. Unter ihm, in einer Tiefe, die er nicht abschätzen konnte, befand sich ein Hohlraum, der fast die gesamte Fläche des Parks zu untergraben schien. Und wieder darunter erblickte er das unglaubliche Farbenspiel des Portals, nur dass es jetzt nicht mehr die Form eines Portals, sondern die einer gigantischen Sphäre hatte, so groß, als könne sie diese ganze Stadt aufnehmen. 

Er wendete seinen Blick ab von dieser Unwirklichkeit vor sich und schaute nach unten in das ihm so angenehm vertraute Gesicht seines Freundes. Im letzten Moment hatte er Takatos Hand zu fassen bekommen, er lag nun ganz an der Kante, hinter der nur noch die Farben jenes schrecklichen Regenbogens zu sehen waren. 

Das Gesicht seines Freundes lächelte nicht mehr. „Zieh mich rauf, Lee!", schrie er mit verzweifelter Stimme, „ich will nicht mehr durch dieses Portal oder was immer das da unten ist, es macht mir Angst!"

Doch Jenrya brachte nicht die Kraft dazu auf, mit beiden Händen hielt er Takato fest, konnte sich selbst aber nirgendwo festhalten. Immer näher rutschte er auf den Abgrund zu, unfähig sich zu bewegen, sein Bein war taub vor Schmerz.

Als er spürte, dass er keinen Halt mehr hatte, als ein erneutes Bersten die Höhle um ihn herum zum Erzittern brachte, da lächelte Jenrya Lee plötzlich wieder, denn seine Angst war mit einem Mal verflogen. 

„Ich liebe dich, Takato", flüsterte er, dann verlor sein Körper jegliches Gefühl für die Schwerkraft. Das letzte, was er spürte, war Takatos Hand wie sie seine fest umschloss. Keine Macht der Welt könnte sie jemals wieder voneinander trennen.


	5. Ein Gedanke

„Takato?" Es war Lees Stimme, die er da hörte. „Takato, wach auf!" Mit einem Mal waren seine Augen offen, von einem Moment zum anderen nahm er die Umgebung wie selbstverständlich wahr. 

Er lag in einem breiten Bett, ein weiches Kissen war unter seinen Kopf geschoben worden. Es war nicht sein Bett, nicht sein Zimmer, in dem er sich jetzt befand, doch alles hier strahlte eine von allen Sorgen befreiende Vertrautheit aus, also blieb er liegen.

„Jenrya, wo bist du denn?", fragte er leise, der wunderschöne Nebel in diesem Raum schien jeden Ton zu dämpfen.

„Aber Takato, hier bin ich doch", hörte er die tiefe, beruhigende Stimme seines Freundes direkt neben sich. Takato drehte seinen Kopf und da stand er, schien schon die ganze Zeit neben seinem Bett gewacht zu haben. Jenrya hatte immer noch seine nasse, von Regen und Matsch verunreinigte Hose an, auch die fast vollkommen verschwitzte Jacke seiner Schuluniform hatte er nicht ausgezogen, er schien nicht ganz in dieses warme, prächtige Schlafzimmer zu passen. 

Und wie sah es mit ihm selbst aus? Takato fühlte mit seinen Händen unter die warme Decke, die ihm bis zu den Schultern hochgezogen war. Er war fast nackt, jemand musste ihn bis auf seine Unterhose ausgezogen haben, seine Sachen konnte er nirgends sehen. 

„Du bist eingenickt, Takato. Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe", fuhr Lee fort. Der Gefundene setzte sich auf, behielt die Decke noch über den Schultern. Langsam kehrten Takatos Erinnerungen zurück, doch sie alle schienen so unwichtig, blieben immer noch fern von ihm hinter einer milchigen Wand.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte er und gleich danach: „Was ist das für ein Ort?" 

Jenryas Gesicht drückte für eine Sekunde Verwirrung aus, als müsste er erst darüber nachdenken, dann glättete sich aber die Falte auf seiner Stirn, die ihn eben noch so erwachsen gemacht hatte. 

„Keine Angst, ich habe dich nicht zu deinen Eltern zurückgebracht."

Seine Eltern, er war ja von zu Hause weggelaufen! Er war auf der Suche gewesen nach seinem Freund... Aber sein Freund war doch hier! Takato wunderte sich über diese Erinnerungen, die nicht zusammenpassen wollten. Wer hatte ihm denn gerade gesagt, dass er ihn liebte? Juri – nein! Es war Jenrya gewesen, jetzt sah er ihn wieder deutlich vor sich, er hatte seine Hand gehalten. Warum hatte er seine Hand gehalten?

„Ich liebe dich, Takato", wieder hörte er diese wunderschönen Worte, wusste aber nicht, ob jemand sie eben wirklich ausgesprochen oder ob er sich nur daran erinnert hatte. 

„Ich dich auch", ohne nachzudenken hatte Takato das zu Jenrya gesagt, was er ihm schon so lange hatte gestehen wollen. 

„Was hast du eben gesagt?", Jenrya setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Du liebst mich?" 

Takato konnte Jenryas Hand auf seiner Schulter spüren wie sie versuchte die Decke herunterzuschieben. Er wich zurück. Ein Mädchen! Ein Junge liebt ein Mädchen, das hatten ihm seine Eltern beigebracht. Doch wo war sein Mädchen? 

„Es ist keine Besuchszeit, komm später wieder!" Takato sah einen langen, weißen Gang vor sich. Ärzte in Kitteln, deren Farbe noch heller schien als die der Wände, liefen an ihm vorbei, beachteten ihn nicht. „Juri, wo bist du?", seine helle Stimme verlor sich in den endlosen Korridoren des Krankenhauses. Dann fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, jemand stand hinter ihm. 

„Du kannst jetzt nicht zu ihr", das hatte Jenrya damals gesagt, hatte ihn dann vor einem Jahr nach Hause begleitet. Takatos Erinnerung an diesen Abend waren auf einmal wieder so klar, als stünde er gerade jetzt noch vor der Intensivstation, mit dem Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln in der Nase. Er hatte das Mädchen, das auch einmal ein Tamer gewesen war, seitdem nicht wiedergesehen. Eine Träne tropfte auf die Bettdecke, für einen Moment war die Einsamkeit wieder in sein Herz zurückgekehrt. Die Hand auf seiner Schulter war verschwunden.

Wieder musste er für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen haben, denn statt den Flur der Station sah er jetzt erneut das Schlafzimmer vor sich. Lee saß noch immer neben ihm auf dem Bett, er machte ein Gesicht, als wollte er sich dafür entschuldigen, seinen Freund eben berührt zu haben.

„Sag mal, Jenrya", unterbrach Takato die peinliche Stille, „wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?"

Der Gefragte fing an zu lächeln. „Du hast mich selbst zu dir geführt. Deine Nachricht, Takato, deine Nachricht, sie war der Schlüssel!" 

Dann beobachtete Takato, wie sein Freund etwas aus der Tasche zog: ein geknittertes Blatt Papier, es schien aus seinem Notizblock zu stammen.

„Dein Bild, es hat mir erst gezeigt, wie sehr ich dich liebe, Takato", eine leichte Röte erschien auf seinen Wangen, scheinbar hatte ihn die häufige Benutzung des Wortes ‚Liebe' ein wenig verlegen gemacht. „Es hat sogar mein Digivice wieder zum Leben erweckt, so konnte ich dich finden."

Wie verzaubert starrte Takato auf den Zettel, den Jenrya nun in der Hand hielt. Es war das letzte Bild gewesen, dass er gemalt hatte, an jenem Abend vor einem Jahr. Diese Zeichnung von Jenrya, entstanden in Takatos heimlichen Phantasien, hatte ihn damals getröstet von der Sorge um Juri, hatte ihm auch später immer Trost geschenkt, wenn er allein war.

„Ich habe es gesucht... heute in der Höhle", stotterte Takato, „ich... ich dachte es wäre zusammen mit meinem Digivice in das Portal gefallen, ich dachte es wäre für immer verloren."

„Naja, verloren ist es nicht", Jenrya steckte den Zettel wieder in die Hosentasche, „aber es ist leider ziemlich zerknittert und verwischt... das war wohl meine Schuld. Und außerdem... ist es nicht mehr ganz aktuell!" Er grinste und stand auf. „Willst du mir nicht ein Neues zeichnen? Es würde sich in meinem Familienalbum nicht schlecht machen." 

Takato sah seinen Freund mit großen Augen ungläubig an. „So ein Bild?"

„Ja. Ich würde dir auch gerne Modell stehen... aber natürlich nur, wenn du eines brauchst, großer Künstler!", fügte dieser mit einer gespielten Ernsthaftigkeit hinzu.

„Ich... ich zeichne aber nicht mehr... seit damals", stammelte der große Künstler. „Ich kann so etwas nicht." Er spürte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden, Hitze wallte in seinem Körper auf.

„Klar kannst du das! Du...", Jenrya zog seine Jacke aus, „...bist doch das beste...", als nächstes knöpften seine Finger das Hemd auf, „Zeichenass weit und breit!"

Schweißtropfen erschienen auf Takatos Stirn. Er spürte, wie sie an seiner erhitzten Haut hinunterliefen. Sein Gesicht, sein ganzer Körper glühte, als er Jenryas nackten Oberkörper vor sich sah. Nun machte sich dieser an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen, entledigte sich erst von seiner Hose, dann von seinen Boxershorts. Takato war froh, dass die Bettdecke noch immer auf seinem Schoß lag, wusste er doch nicht, welchen Streich ihm sein heranwachsender Körper vielleicht spielen würde. Gebannt war sein Blick auf den nackten Körper seines Freundes, betrachtete ihn in seiner ganzen Schönheit.

Lee bückte sich, hob einen Zeichenblock vom Boden auf und drückte ihn Takato in die Hand. Er war neu, das Papier strahlte weiß und frisch. Nachdem er wie aus dem Nichts auch noch ein paar Stifte herbeigeholt hatte, legte er sich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Bettes, streckte sich aus und lächelte Takato an.

„Liege ich richtig so?", seine Hände hatte Jenrya in den Schoß gelegt, so fiel es Takato etwas leichter ihn anzusehen, ohne zu erröten.

„Ja, es ist... gut so", Takato versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen. Er setzte den Stift auf den Block, zeichnete die ersten Linien, erst grob, dann mit immer mehr Details. Alles ging so einfach, sein Stift wanderte wie von selbst über das strahlend weiße Papier. Seine Augen blickten verlegen über den Rand des Blocks hinweg, suchten nach jeder Einzelheit an Jenryas Körper: seine Zehen, sein schlankes Becken, seine nun nicht mehr ausschließlich knabenhaften Schultern. Bei Lees Gesicht musste Takato innehalten. Diese Augen, diese großen, grauen und wunderschönen Augen konnte Takato einfach nicht auf das Papier bringen.

Er rückte etwas näher an seinen Freund heran, immer noch bemüht, die schützende Decke auf seinem Schoß zu behalten. Wenige Zentimeter vor Jenryas Gesicht stoppte Takato, sah ganz genau in das geheimnisvolle Grau seiner Augen. Waren das die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne auf seiner Haut, oder war auch Lee ein wenig errötet? 

„Hör auf, ich spüre deinen Atem in meinem Gesicht...", kicherte er, „Wenn ich lachen muss, dann kann ich die Pose nicht einhalten."

Mit einem Mal schlang er seine Arme um ihn und küsste Takato. Erschrocken ließ der Junge mit den brauen Haaren Block und Stifte fallen, für Sekunden waren Jenryas Lippen das einzige, was er spürte. Es war wie ein Traum.

War es denn kein Traum? Takato war aufgesprungen, rannte nur mit seiner Unterhose bekleidet zum Fenster. Eine Tür führte auf einen Balkon, er öffnete sie und ging hindurch. Draußen blickte er auf die Stadt hinunter. Eine Art milchiger Schleier verdeckte alle Details, ließ es nicht zu, dass Takatos Augen sich orientierten. Ein blutroter Sonnenuntergang schien wie auf den Horizont gemalt. Es musste früher Abend sein. 

Wieder spürte er wie sich Lees Arme um ihn schlangen. Er stand hinter ihm, flüsterte beruhigende Worte. 

„Es tut mir leid, Takato, wenn dich erschreckt habe", sein bloßer Oberkörper berührte Takatos Rücken, er spürte keine Kälte, obwohl es schon Abend zu sein schien. „Ich wollte dir doch nur zeigen, wie gern ich dich habe. Ich werde dich immer beschützen, immer bei dir sein."

Alles schien perfekt zu sein in diesem intimen Moment. Takato lehnte an der Brüstung, starrte in den milchigen Abendhimmel und war verwirrt. Jenrya Lee liebte ihn und er – ja er liebte ihn auch. Warum war in diesem Moment alles nur so einfach? Er hätte sich jetzt fallen lassen können, Lee hätte ihn aufgefangen. 

„Jenrya, du hast mich doch gefragt, ob ich dich liebe", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, „Ja, ich liebe..." 

„Die Höhle stürzt ein! Takato, nimm meine Hand!" Wie ein Blitz durchzuckten Lees Schreie plötzlich Takatos Geständnis. Es war nicht der Lee hinter ihm, die Stimme schien von weit her zu kommen. 

Takato wurde schwindelig. Diese Schreie, warum kamen sie gerade jetzt? Warum wurde er ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick von der Wirklichkeit eingeholt?

„Ich liebe dich, Takato", ganz deutlich hörte er es nun. Er stand nicht mehr auf einem Balkon, alles was er sah war ein blendendes Licht. Dann spürte er nur noch wie er fiel, immer tiefer hinabstürzte, bis er irgendwann das Bewusstsein verlor. Niemand hatte ihn aufgefangen.

_~~ENDE?~~_

_ANMERKUNG: Diese FanFiction ist ein Beitrag für den Tamers-Fanstuff-Contest von DigimonCity. Auf Grund der begrenzten Seitenzahl (und meiner zunehmenden Müdigkeit ^^) habe ich ein offenes Ende gewählt. Sollte wirklich ein Interesse bestehen, werde ich vielleicht noch irgendwann eine Fortsetzung schreiben, aber ich verspreche es nicht! ^_^_

_Bei dieser Geschichte habe ich mich bemüht so nahe wie möglich am Original zu bleiben. Deshalb habe ich auch ausschließlich die japanischen Namen der Charaktere verwendet. _

_‚Kaasan' ‚Tousan' und ‚Onichan' bedeuten ‚Mutter' ‚Vater' und ‚großer Bruder'.  _


End file.
